The Battle of Bloodstone
by ChaosTheory123
Summary: A pair of morons, that have no real business ever being without supervision, have accidentally unleashed a Banshee upon Bloodstone. It's up to the Hero of Bowerstone to put it down, not that they're particularly thrilled by the prospect.


_The Battle of Bloodstone_

A thick fog envelopes Bloodstone, naught but the brightest lights shine through. The wind howls and lightning dances across the sky as the violent ocean waters crash upon the harbor.

However, despite the all the sound, a battle at the docks rages on, heard by all loud and clear. Steel meets steel. Volley after volley of lead flies off towards the sea.

Though none were brave enough to try and catch the spectacle, all knew quite well what was causing all the noise.

A Queen Banshee had come to Bloodstone you see. For reasons unknown to all but the Hero desperately trying to fight it off and a pair of wannabe adventurers, the wailing horror decided that now was as good of a time as any to massacre the population.

Not that the Hero of Bowerstone was going to be having any of that.

"Come with me, my love. I am your bride." the apparition crowed.

'God damn I hate these things' the Hero thought mirthlessly 'A Banshee... really? How the hell did they manage THAT one?'

Brandishing a sword, the Hero continued to hack away at the Specter's thralls, their efforts being in vain.

As fast as they felled one, another two took its place.

'Well now... don't suppose this could get anymore crowded than it already is?' the Hero mused, observing the ever increasing numbers at their enemy's disposal.

Despite being surrounded, the Hero looked little more than mildly annoyed. Today just wasn't their day, but they've certainly been through worse.

Much, much, worse.

'Come on now, there's got to be someway to speed this up...?'

"It is all over. After your death awaits the void. You will cease to exist completely." the Banshee taunted, more than well aware of the Hero's current train of thought.

Psychically enabled demoralization kind of lends itself to that sort of insight and all.

"Do you ever shut up?" the Hero mumbled, their voice carrying no further than their own ears.

"Join us"

"I'll take that as a no then" they quipped, avoiding a swing of a thrall's sword angled at their knees. As they did so, the air pressure sharply rose as the Banshee let off a piercing howl, the direction of the air current violently shifting towards it.

'Oh look, the ringing in my ears is back, wonderful'

"Close your eyes. You cannot escape the inevitable." his foe further taunted.

"Gee, I haven't heard THAT one before... am I missing something, or does everyone I end up fighting pick up their taunts from some book of stock evil phrases I'm not privy too?" the Hero dully wondered aloud.

Any further snark the Hero might hurled the Banshee's way was cut off by having to parry a swipe at their neck from those adorable little murder children the Banshee seemed to spawn an infinite number of.

'And now back to my original question of how to make this go any faster...'

"You still hear Rose's death cry when you try to sleep at night, don't you?"

The Hero stood motionless, further movements completely ceased.

'What...?'

"What would Rose say if she could see you now? Do you think she would be proud? Do you think she would recognize the creature you've become?" the Banshee taunted, the leer on it's face now visible, it's hands no longer obscuring the view.

'Is it really...?' the Hero thought, their mind desperately fighting to stay in check.

"Rose would have done anything to protect you. She even gave her life, and what have you done about it? Nothing, nothing at all."

The Hero's expression was blank, shadows cast over their face further obscuring it from view.

"Did you know Rose didn't die right away from that shot? No, she watched you fall through that window, heard as your body thudded against the ground and cried bitter tears before a final shot from Lucien ended her life." the Banshee continued on, it looking to completely break the Hero and have it's thralls score a killing blow.

"Shut up" the Hero whispered.

"The prisoners of the Spire cry out your-"

"I said... SHUT UP!" the Hero bellowed, an omnidirectional shockwave of pure energy rolling off from their form. The wave of power crashed into the thralls, none proved able to survive the slaughter it caused.

Silence pervaded the docks, but only for a moment as the Hero let out a dark chuckle.

"It's astounding" they quipped "Just how bloody stupid can you wailing hags be?" they inquired, a sneer adorning their face "I mean, I get it, you're bloody psychic, you can read my fucking mind, delve into my greatest fears and traumas and arm yourselves with effective psychological weapons wholly purposed for the task of demoralizing me."

The Hero paused, giving the Banshee a ponderous look "Here's the dilemma though... of all the things you could choose to rip from my head... you decided to focus on my sister?"

The Hero started to walk forward, the Banshee started to become vaguely aware that it no longer had anywhere to run but out to sea, the ocean now being the only thing to it's back.

"You focused on my sister?" the Hero repeated "Here's a hint clown... just how the hell did you manage to miss all the baggage that comes linked to that traumatic line of thought?"

The Hero continued to slowly step forward, the atmosphere around them rapidly increasing in pressure with each step. Their Will visibly seeped off their body, it shone as brightly as the morning Sun.

"Two-thirds, I've spent two-thirds of my life driven by one motivation." the Hero ominously whispered "I will see Lucien's head on a fucking pike. Do you perchance want to hazard a guess as to why?" the Hero menaced.

"He murdered my sister, right in front of me, in cold blood. I couldn't do a thing to prevent it. I wasn't fast enough, strong enough, or smart enough. I forged myself into a weapon over the remaining portion of my life time for the sole purpose of seeing a man die."

"Tell me, did you honestly think that a person like that would fold to taunts like yours? Did you REALLY think THAT of all possible choices would be the right way to weaken my resolve and desire to fight? I repeat, just how bloody stupid are you?"

The grip on the Hero's sword tightened, the sound of their palm scrapping against the grip making fairly audible noise.

"Do you know the legend of the Sutcliff Hero of Strength?" the Hero asked "It's actually a rather interesting one. He's rather notable for having been capable of cleaving through entire armies with a single swing of his sword."

The Hero drew back their blade to strike, the Banshee was both speechless and motionless, terror having long since stripped it of the ability to think or flee.

"I ask, because I'm actually kind of curious how closely I measure up. See, being a Hero is kind of a tough deal. Sure, you're incredibly powerful, but that power is often accompanied by collateral damage. That's a bad thing." the Hero coldly smirked "Thing is though, I'm in a rare position where I don't actually have to consciously worry about that. Congratulations, you've given me a chance to actually cut loose."

"So, you and I, let's find out together if I too can generate that kind of force!" said the Hero as they swung their blade.

The fog faded, the noise died down, all the terror that had been pressing down on the citizen's of Bloodstone disappeared.

Peering out from their homes, the only signs that a battle had been taking place was the sight of a demolished pier and the sea being split clear to the horizon.

Walking away from their handy work, the Hero gave off an irritated sigh.

"This is why I hate Banshees..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not really much of a writer, but this has been bugging me for years.**

**And maybe now that it exists, someone else will think of the same idea and post a much better version of my vision.**

**I can only be so lucky.**

**Anyway...**

**Given the characterization your Hero has, I never quite got WHY the Banshees decided it was a bright idea to taunt you with Rose of all things.**

**You know, the sister you swore a life long quest for vengeance for against what essentially became a broken old man? The core, and possibly sole, motivation for you becoming a Hero in the first place?**

**Yeah... that's going to be just a FANTASTIC way to break the Hero you miserably stupid creature.**

**Anyway, read and review if you so desire. Feel free to praise and flame all you like. I'd prefer constructive criticism (or maybe just someone to beta this?), but if you just want to bash? Have at it, a bit of vitriol never hurt me much anyway.**

**Oh, for those of you scratching your head at the Hero of Strength bit? Remember, Fable has a lore riddled with such fun overpowered things like the Court of Blades telekinetically flooding the planet, a multi week-long sword fight that was causing mountains to vanish and valleys to form with each blow, and a trio of Heroes generating enough force to close a dimensional gap that, upon closing, shattered the Spire and flattened the Old Kingdom (because Fable the Journey somehow needed to retcon the previously established reasonable explanation for it). **

**I just figured I'd have a bit of fun, run with that reference from those statues in Bowerstone Castle in Fable III, and have the Hero express their rage in a tangible form of collateral damage.**

**So... that said, later.**


End file.
